


Внезапная смерть

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Character Death, What-If, mission failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will always be dead, in a city of ice, snow falling into your ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внезапная смерть

The shot rang out, that much she knew. From where Mei couldn’t have said. There was only the sensation of something hot yet cold tearing through the fabric of her parka and the sudden standstill that took over her senses as she watched red splatter the snow and concrete before her. Her legs, previously carrying her in a sprint towards the payload, gave out after managing a faltering stagger.

Her glasses cracked and bent awkwardly against her face as she collided with the freezing ground, unable to process the fall and why exactly she couldn’t get up.

There were voices, Mei was sure. Voices she might recognize if only the static would get out of her ears. If only she didn’t feel so cold she would be able to push herself up to reassure them.

Over the crooked frame of her glasses the world looked lonely and gray - the blurred shapes of industrialized buildings one of the few things that kept her from thinking she might have slipped, somehow, and found herself in the Antarctic once more. It was even snowing, slow and gentle. The best conditions that could be hoped for Winston had said.

Something in the back of her mind twinged at that.

Winston. He’d wished her good luck. Told her how happy it had made him that they were able to meet again.

She would have to tell him that she’d missed him too, once she got up.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious, the title means "sudden death" in Russian.


End file.
